


A Love That Was Strong

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I changed it up a bit for Legoriel shippers that hate Kiliel, I'm so sorry Peter Jackson, I'm so sorry Tolkien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this idea magically popped into my head, Tauriel is an amazing character in a love triangle. So I think that Legolas and Tauriel have a daughter (Sybella) and she is falling madly in love with Kili. She follows him to lake town, heals him, Kili gives her his ruinstone to keep as a promise, and she gets her heart broken at the end of Battle of The Five Armies.</p><p> I'm very sorry, I prefer Legoriel over Kiliel. But in this I'm shipping Sybella and Kili, this story is going to be interesting!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Brown Haired Dwarf

 

 

 

   The minute I heard that there was an intrusion in the forest, I ducked behind trees following my parents. There was this group of dwarves that were being attacked by spiders. One of the dwarves was separated from the group and had no weapons as a huge spider approached him. I jumped on a spider and shot one in its head with an arrow, then turned around and stabbed one in its face. I head one coming straight towards the dwarf and I turned around and shot it with another arrow.

 

  One came and nearly killed me and I slashed at it multiple times. "Throw your dagger!" the dwarf said, "quick!" "You think I'm giving you a weapon, dwarf?" I asked, "you're mistaken!" I turned around and threw a dagger at the spider and hit its face. I looked down at the dwarf sitting on the ground infront of me. He had a rather shocked looking face, and had brown hair and handsome blue eyes. I sighed as I heard my mother call my name. 

 

  "Sybella!" Tauriel yelled. "Coming, mom!" I yelled back as I grabbed the dwarf by his coat and drug him to the group. "Are they all dead?" my father asked my mother in Elvish. "They are but more will come," my mother answered back in Elvish. I stood infront of the dwarf as my parents continued their conversation. "They are growing bolder," my mother added. 

 

  "Hey! Give that back that's private!" a stout dwarf with red hair growled. "Who is this? Your brother?" my father asked the dwarf. "That is my wife!" the dwarf answered. "And who is this horrid creature, a goblin mutant?" he asked. "That is my wee lad, Gimli," the dwarf answered. My father raised an eyebrow as an elf gave him a sword. My father began to mutter in Elvish, "This is an ancient Elvish blade, forged by my kin." He turned to a dark haired dwarf with a long beard, "Where did you get this?" "It was given to me," the dwarf answered. My father pointed the sword at the dwarf, "You are not just a thief, but a liar as well. Take them to the dungeons!" 

 

  I brought the dwarf inside and to the dungeon, as I started to shut the door and lock it, the dwarf turned to me. "Aren't you going to search me?" he asked, "I could have anything down my trousers." I looked at him with disgust, "Or nothing." I shut the door and began walking away but my father stopped me and we spoke in Elvish. "Why does the dwarf stare at you, Sybella?" he asked. "Who can say?" I said, "he is quite tall for a dwarf, don't you think?" "Taller than some," father said I started walking away, "but no less ugly." I narrowed my eyes at that statement, the dwarf was not ugly, I thought he was quite handsome.

 

  I walked to the throne room as a dark haired dwarf was drug away by the guards as my grandfather talked, "A hundred years is a mere blade in the life of an elf! I'm patient, I can wait!" I continued walking as I raised my eyebrows. "Hello, my grandchild, how was the forest?" he asked. "Fine," I answered, "except I came to ask a question that I feel is important." "Ok, ask me," my grandfather said. "Why do we hate dwarves so much?" I asked as I braided a strand of my reddish blonde hair. "They stole our treasure long ago when king Thror ruled Erebor," my grandfather answered, "the rest is not important of a 200 year old elfling to know."

 

  I let out a small sigh as I sat down, "But that doesn't explain why we hate them to me." "Well I gave good reason, is there anything else you want to know?" grandfather asked. I shook my head, "No, sir." I walked away slowly, I don't think my grandfather gave good reason to hate dwarves. I'd rather die than hate a living soul to be honest. 

 

  That night, I snuck out of the party room to go talk to the dwarf and get to know him better. I roamed the dungeons as I came to the dwarf, who was playing with a stone. He glared at me as I began talking, "That stone in your hand, what is it." "It is a talisman," Kili answered. I looked at him as curiosity spread across my face. "A powerful spell lies upon it if anyone but a dwarf reads the ruins of the stone, they will be forever CURSED," he added. I backed up as curiosity left me, I continued walking. "Or not," he added. I stopped walking and looked back at him with a smile.

 

  "Depending on whether you believe it or not it's just a token," he said, "a ruinstone." I smiled at him as I stared at the stone. "My mother gave it to me so I'd remember my promise," he said. "What promise?" I asked. "That I would come back to her," Kili answered. I smiled as I gave Kili a faint nod. "She worries, she thinks I'm reckless," he said. "Are you?" I asked. "Nah," he said. He dropped the stone and I stopped it with my foot. I picked it up and read the stone. It had something written on it in dwarvish. 

 

  "Sounds like quite a party you are having up there," Kili said changing the subject. "It is Merith in-Gil, a Feast of Starlight, all light is sacred to the Eldar, and what Elves love best is the light and the stars," I explained. "I always that of it as a cold light, remote and far away," Kili told me. I looked at him in shock, "It is memory, precious and pure," I said looking at the stone and held it out for him to take, "like your promise." He looked up at me and took the stone from my hand. His hand was soft as it brushed against mine.

 

  I smiled as I looked around, "I have walked there sometimes, beyond the forest and up into the night, I have seen the world fall away, and the white light of forever fill the air." While Kili spoke a few words, I noticed we were being watched..and it was not any old elf watching us. It was my father, but I did not care at all. I turned around and sat on the stairway and Kili continued talking to me. I won't even care what kind of discipline my parents will give me, I love Kili and that is all I know. 


	2. The Barrel Riders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got me a sassy Sybella in this chapter! I love sassy.

 

 

 

   

  I woke up the next morning and remembered everything that happened yesterday, it was romantic in my opinion. I do feel bad that there was no hand holding or a kiss. Now that I have had time to think, Kili seems like a nice person. I sat up and my bed and looked around my room. I heard a knock at my door the minute I stood up. "Yes?" you asked. "It's mom, can we talk?" my mother said through the door. "Sure, come in," I answered as I sat down. Mother opened the door and she looked at me with half happiness and the other half was fear.

 

  "Care to tell me what else happened last night between you and Kili?" she asked. "Nothing happened, we just talked," I answered. "Your father is angry, Sybella," Mother added. "Well he can be angry, it's my life I can love whoever I want," I said standing up. "He never said you couldn't love him, but he disapproves of a romantic relationship between you and wants you and Kili to just be friends," my Mother told me. "Too bad, Eru had a plan for me, and I'm willing to accept any relationship he has for me," I said with anger bubbling in my chest. "Get dressed, I'm going to check on the prisoners," Mother told me. 

 

  I rolled my eyes as she shut the door and put on one of my green knee length dresses and brownish trousers. I put on my boots and braided my waist length hair. I looked at myself as a frantic knock came to my door. "Who is it?" I asked. "My lady, you are needed to lead the guard to the river, the dwarves have escaped," a guard told me. "Tell my father I'll bring them right away!" I said grabbing my bow and my daggers. I gathered the guard up to fight and caught up with my parents. 

 

  Orcs? How could orcs cross our borders!? I started shooting them as I caught sight of thirteen barrels floating down river. "Kili," I whispered to myself as I ran as fast as I could down to them. I saw a dwarf jump out of his barrels and began killing a few orcs, he was going to open the gates. An orc came up and distracted me. As I sliced his head off, I heard a scream yell with the wind. I looked down and I saw the dwarf more clearly. It was Kili falling down grasping the side of his thigh. "Oh no," I whispered as I continued running. I had to get to him.

 

  I shot an orc that was near attacking him and with every orc I killed I got closer to him. But some started backing me up as Kili grabbed the lever and pulled it down. He fell down with a slap to the ground and a wail of pain. I stared at him with pity, then an orc screamed as he attacked me and I threw him in the river after stabbing him in the chest. "Kili!" I heard a dwarf say. I looked back and saw Kili jumping into a barrel, breaking the arrow in half. I looked around and saw my Mother coming straight for me. I ignored the barrels floating away and continued to kill orcs.

 

  I saw my father standing on a rock and I followed Mother. We go there just in time, an orc was shooting an arrow and my Mother's arrow stopped it. She jumped in and kicked the bow out of the orcs hands and put her blade up to his throat. "Tauriel! Wait!" Father said in Elvish, "this one we keep alive." I heard the biggest orc scream something in orcish as I looked off into the distance at the disappearing barrels. I looked at the last one with pity, knowing that the dwarf in that barrel was Kili.

 

   "Here in the vast ignorance of the world, it festers and spreads. A shadow that grows in the dark, a sleepless malice as black as the oncoming wall of night, so it ever was, so will it always be. In time, all foul things come forth," my grandfather said. "You were tracking the company of thirteen dwarves, why?" my father asked the orc. "Not thirteen..not anymore..the young one, the blackhead archer, we stuck him with a mortal shaft. Poison is in his blood, he will be choking on it soon," the orc said. I looked at the orc with anger, "Answer the question you filth!" I growled. "I do not answer to dogs elfling!" the orc screamed in orcish. I raised my eyebrows as I took out my sword, "You like killing things, orc. You like death? Then let me give it to you!" 

 

  Just before I could cut the orcs head off, my grandfather stopped me. "WAIT!" he said in Elvish, "Sybella go, go now!" I stood up straight and talked in my sassy voice, "Alright, I'm going now." I walked off as the orc growled at me. "I do not care about one dead dwarf, answer the question, you have nothing to fear," my grandfather said as I walked off.

 

  I walked into the forest all by myself, "He wants me to leave! I will go! He doesn't care about Kili! I don't care that sassy idiot can do whatever he wants! No one is going to hold me against my will! Absolutely-" I stopped talking to myself in Khuzdul and turned around with an arrow notched in my bow. "Who is there?" I asked in common tongue. My mother jumped out of the bush, "It's just me, Sybella." "Oh, I thought you were an orc," I said. "Why are you about to cross the borders?" Mother asked. "Because I'm going to The Misty Mountains, I'm going to save Kili," I answered. Anger bubbled in my chest as I continued walking.

 

   "I'll come with you," Mother said as she started following me. "I can do this myself," I assured her. "Sybella you aren't crossing the borders by yourself," Mother told me. I turned around as my anger grew, "Watch me," I said as tears poured out of my eyes. "I'm going with you whether you like it or not, now suck it up or you aren't going anywhere," Mother said raising her voice a little bit. I stopped walking and smiled, "You always told me I was stubborn like you." "Because you are my sassy elfling," Mother said. "Come on, we don't have all day," I said as we started heading towards the Misty Mountains. 


	3. It Is Our Fight and Laketown

   

 

 

    I continued running for a long time, around the afternoon, we stopped near a cliff where we saw a deer that looked half eaten. I scouted around the forest while listening to a conversation. 

 

  "Tauriel, you and Sybella cannot hunt thirty orcs on your own," I hard my father say. "But we are not on our own," my mother corrected. "You knew I'd come," father said. My mother smiled and looked away. "The King is very angry with you and Sybella, Tauriel, for 600 years my Father watched over you and favored you, but you defied his orders and betrayed his trust!" father added, then spoke in Elvish, "I want you and Sybella to come back with me, he will forgive both of you." "I'm not going back! If I do I will never forgive myself!" I chimed into the conversation. 

 

  "Legolas, if your father has his way we will do nothing, we will hide within our walls and live our lives away from the light, letting darkness descend," my mother said. "It is not our fight!" my father argued. "It is our fight!" Mother argued back, "it will not end here, with every victory this evil will grow, tell me Mellon when did we let evil become stronger than us?" My father looked at me then at my Mother, "Never." 

 

   We reached Laketown very late in the afternoon of that next day, while jumping from roof to roof, I thought about Kili. Was he dead? Was he alive? Was he both, or was he neither? "I'm coming Kili," I whispered as quiet as possible. The sun began to set as I heard girls screaming. I looked to my left and saw orcs attacking a house. And was that Kili in the window!!? I started heading for the house as fast as I could. Those children had no adults with them, who would leave their own children all alone?

 

  I entered the door and saw Kili. A smile came across my face to know that he was still alive, but then my mind turned to the orcs. I started killing each one that ran into me with my parents helping. After the battle was over, a brown haired boy slightly taller than me came out, "You killed them all," he said. "There are others, Tauriel, Sybella come!" my father said as he walked out with my mom following him. I looked down at Kili. "We are losing him!" a grey haired dwarf said. I looked at the dwarf with pity. I saw my parents stopped the second they realized I wasn't following. "Sybella," my father said as he started leaving. I began to follow but Kili moaning from pain stopped me.

 

  I looked at him again with pity. Then I heard someone coming and looked out of the doorway. There was a brown haired dwarf coming and it felt just like my birthday when I saw what was in his hand. "Aethelas!" a whispered taking it from him. "What are you doing?" the dwarf asked. "I am going to save him," I answered. I started tearing the Aethelas to pieces as the dwarves put Kili on the table. "Hold him still," I said as I walked up to him. I started speaking in Elvish as I put the plant on his leg and Kili started screaming.

 

  I was done and bounded his leg with a bit of cloth from my dress. "Sybella," I heard Kili say weakly. I looked at him as life returned to his face, "Lie still." "She is far away, she is far far away from me, she walks in starlight in another world," Kili said. I looked at Kili, "What?" Kili curled his fingers around mine, "Do think Sybella could have loved me?" I smiled, "She does Kili, Sybella loves you very much," I said. "Sybella?" the little girl asked. I looked at the girl, "Yes?" "What a pretty name," the girl told me. I smiled, "Thank you."

 

  I looked back at Kili as he continued saying sweet things about me. "Sybella, I want to thank you for saving my brother," Fili said as he approached me. "Don't thank me, I'm very happy to," I said. Fili hugged me. I smiled as I then heard rumbling voices coming from Erebor. "Excuse me for one moment," I said as I walked outside.  

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Please comment what you think!


End file.
